


Journey to the Shire

by laEsmeralda



Series: Arwen's Book of Secrets [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laEsmeralda/pseuds/laEsmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey to visit Frodo takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Shire

At last, we have been able to ride out, the three of us alone. It is a long journey to the Shire, and I wonder the whole way how the visit will go. We have a diplomatic reason, for the King would not ignore the hobbit world. But we have other reasons that resound in our hearts with each hoof beat. 

We travel in disguise for our own ease, lest every moment be regimented, every stop marked with ceremony. I ride with a sword at my side. With Strider and the Prince of Mirkwood traveling together again, we need no other guard. Our horses are canny and sure, three pair more of keen eyes and ears to protect us. 

Frodo knows that we are coming; his permission has been asked. He has found a quiet inn for us, though I noted with a smile at his letter that he secured but one room, specifically for Aragorn and me. I have no doubt where Legolas will be spending his nights. As well he should. 

Frodo's written Sindarin is improving, though he writes us mainly in common tongue. He is determined to learn the dialects before leaving for Valinor, and Legolas is an earnest teacher.  
*******

One pleasure of traveling this way, through the wilds, is that our love is spontaneous as it otherwise can never be. We have tarried on more than one afternoon for longer than we should, letting the horses graze as they will. And the noises, the glorious sounds from these two who strive always for quiet in the castle, drive me to madness. They are wild animals mating in the forest with no concern for decorum. How wonderful.

Today, we were trudging on foot through a strange meadow of silver and green, leading the horses, when I heard Aragorn growl behind me. I turned just in time for him to bowl me over in the grasses. He laughed and rolled me over and over, bringing me to rest at last beneath him. Legolas came to stand over us, amusement on his face, his hair blowing in the breeze.

"Children, please, we have a long way to go."

"But no hurry," Aragorn replied. "I have not tasted my wife in over a day. I find I must do so without delay." He began to unlace my breeches with haste. 

Legolas raised a calm eyebrow to me. "My Lady, shall I scout a bit, or remain near?"

"Stay," commanded Aragorn, stripping off my lower clothing without hesitation, leaving my shirt and vest intact.

"I asked you not, Aragorn. I enquired of my lady." Legolas dropped his bedroll to the grass and pulled out a blanket. He spread it on the ground and reached down to lift me onto it, out of the prickly straws. "I will withdraw unless you ask me to stay," he said to me. 

"Please, stay," I said, reaching out a hand to him. I could not say what drove me to ask this. He often is present with us, but at such times, play usually begins with the two of them, and I attend. 

Aragorn was already stroking me with his tongue and I was fast losing coherence. Legolas slid to the blanket then and gathered me back against his chest. His hands went to my thighs, behind my knees, and pulled them back a little, increasing the tension as Aragorn's thumbs slipped inside me. I closed my eyes and sank into the feeling of Aragorn's mouth kissing me to rapture.

They were both patient, and I knew as well that they were connecting with each other. At last, Legolas could sense my final pleasure was near. "Sing out, do not stifle yourself in this place," he suggested, the musical whisper seducing my ear. 

Sing out I did, and Legolas held me steady as Aragorn rose then and pushed into me with a groan, building the end of my passion into another beginning. As Aragorn thrust harder and harder, he lifted his head to kiss Legolas. 

I felt my friend at first recoil, then respond wildly against me in a surprising heat. He let go a leg to grasp the back of Aragorn's head, and ravaged his mouth, testing the limits of stamina. In mere moments, I felt Aragorn's release.

I lay panting, as Aragorn collapsed onto us. Legolas was a rock of strength, holding both of us. He breathed evenly, but I could feel him tense and hard against me. He waited quietly until Aragorn managed to lift himself away. Legolas released my knees, lowering me to the blanket.

At last, I found my voice again and spoke to Aragorn. "My love, I believe that someone else needs your attention… somewhat urgently." 

"Nay, the lady is not yet satisfied." Legolas' voice held an unfamiliar edge.

"Yes, I am," I laughed.

"No, Evenstar, you are not. I felt the heat building again in you when I caused him to finish too soon. I will wait." He was not laughing, and it was unlike him to be so forceful. I felt the mood shift among us, darkening.

Aragorn laughed low, not detecting the change, and replied, "It is partially your fault, Legolas, that I must recover at least a few minutes. Though your eyes are so bright they nearly infuse me again to look in them." He smiled with mischief. "Arwen, I can certainly give you more, straight away, of what brought your first pleasure." He rolled to his belly again.

"Wait." Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He sounded desperate.

"What is it?"

"Let me. Please, let me," he whispered. 

Every fiber of my body registered shock. A fleeting moment of something like anger crossed Aragorn's face, but he put it aside and his brow cleared. I felt Legolas trembling. I so wished to pull my clothing over me, but I did not move.

"Why now? With all the talk of only feeling each other through me, and the proof these months ago, why now? I will not be angry, but I must know." Aragorn sat back on his heels. 

"You kissed me.” Legolas' voice was hoarse. “You kissed me with her taste in your mouth and her scent on your face." Above me, I saw his hand go to his lips, and I knew then why he had recoiled at first. "And I felt you, Estel, I felt you come that way. I have never, _would never have_ tasted her. But I have now." His voice was suddenly hungry and predatory. "I wish more of it."

Aragorn's eyes took on a feral gleam. "Oh, this I understand. Believe me, I do. I have been expecting it. Why it has not struck you before, I cannot say."

"Worse yet, I know that you have spilled in her, and I may taste both of you together. I could resist but for this." He nearly snarled in his want, and for the first time since we met so long ago, my body answered him with a flash of desire. "Tell me 'nay,' Aragorn, and I will walk away, regain control. I promise you. But I cannot do it of my own accord. Command me." 

"It is not mine to decide," Aragorn answered, his hackles lowering and his eyes brightening. "Trust that I will love your pleasure in all the forms it takes from now on. If you want something of the lady, you must ask her, and do as she bids, yea or nay."

When Legolas dipped his mouth to my ear, his voice was still not wholly his own, and I shivered to hear it. "Today, I want something not of the lady, but of the wild creature that lives in you," he said, "just for today. Then, we will be as we have been. I promise."

What we were feeling seemed beyond our control, far beyond our usual selves, yet it was fully and fantastically real. I looked in my husband's eyes, burning with need and love, and I knew this strange day would right itself. "Yes," I breathed, "yes, Legolas."

He was on me then, kneeling, his hands on my hips, his chest and elbows deep in the grass by the blanket. His mouth smoothed over my skin, tongue swirling over the flesh that covered what he sought, giving me a moment more to refuse if I wished. I did not wish.

Silver hair slid over my stomach and thighs, a tickle of richness like no fabric ever woven. As he delved deeper, causing my back to arch in response, his song started at once, humming through my very bones, and he nearly bit me in his enthusiasm. Instead of pain, I felt delicious pleasure, as he was voracious and soft at once. His tongue entered me, seeking the mingled taste of Aragorn and me together. When he found it, he came, untouched, and I felt the strain pass throughout him. But he did not stop, and the power of his climax rolled through me, taking me ever higher.

My own song started again, and then Aragorn moved. He stood, fully hard, took his knife and cut the leggings from Legolas in two swift strokes. Legolas paid him no heed, his tongue and fingers indistinguishable in their movements as they worked to separate my spirit from my body. Aragorn reached beneath Legolas and drew his hand from front to back, spreading the fluid of spent pleasure to ease his own way. Looking at me with the most brazen look I had ever seen, he took himself in hand and slid home with a great cry of pleasure.

The muscles across Legolas's back and shoulders flexed, standing out with effort, but he stayed with me. Aragorn altered his rhythm to match the pattern Legolas painted in my flesh. I was undone, and this time, there would be no question of absolute satisfaction. I could feel the rapture moving over me fast like the edges of a wrathful storm, and lightning obliterated the bond to my body. 

I heard my voice as if from somewhere below me, and from this vantage point, saw the flex of Aragorn's muscled hips as he drove into Legolas, his fingers digging into the silvery flesh of his rump then reaching around to pleasure him at last. I saw Legolas press back to meet him, hands slippery on my thighs. I felt them both come and heard the sound of something at once love and wolven hunger.

As they slowly quieted, panting from their savage efforts, I remained blissfully floating. It was then that I saw the watchers at the edges of the meadow, a pack of ghost-wolves surrounding us, eyes reflecting liquid silver as if caught with a flame at night. The horses continued to graze and flicked their ears in curiosity at the phantoms, sensing no threat. 

The white wolves lounged, their tongues lolling through amused lupine smiles, their translucent coats shimmering in the sunlight. I recognized Gandalf's handiwork and heard myself laugh against Legolas' shoulder. It is difficult for a wizard of such humor to keep a secret all to himself. The leader of the pack lifted his head and gave a soft yowl before placing his chin back on his paws. I understood that for a magical hour of that afternoon, we had been freed of our domestications.  
*******


End file.
